Noël
by kinochan
Summary: petit one-shot sur mes deux mamours (2 et 1) à la période de Noël! ^^ sans scénar et très niais... je vois pas quoi dire d'autre... (sinon: "review??") =3


Titre: Fic de Noël.

Auteur: Kinochan.

Genre: O.S., choupi kawai, dépourvu de scénario…

Base: GW

Disclamer:

Personne a voulut me les filer pour noël, alors je les séquestre! Mais promis! Je les rendrai pas abîmés! Ou si peu… et suis sûre qu'ils s'en plaindront pas! =3

Vi, je sais, y a pas de titre, mais que voulez vous… j'ai pas d'inspi… et en plus, j'en ai pas non plus pour le scénar… enfin! Chtite dédicace à miss Meanne qui voulait du choupi-kawai (en veux-tu en voilà!)…

Et pis… bah… excusez-moua!! Y_____________Y

Ah vi!! Désolée pour les couples, sont pas du tout originaux mais bon, suis tout de même une adepte du 1+2! ^_^v

Bonne lecture si c possible! ^_^

NOËL…

Duo se réveilla brusquement et eu l'impression que sa tête avait été placée toute la nuit dans un étau.

Il repoussa les draps sans une once de douceur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il jeta un œil au lit qui prenait place près du sien, avec un petit sourire ironique.

23 décembre.

Il laissa couler sur son dos l'eau brûlante, s'échappant du pommeau de douche, durant de longues minutes.

La guerre durait depuis longtemps déjà.

Mais il fallait qu'il avoue que la possibilité qui se présentait aujourd'hui, de pouvoir fêter la nativité, le mettait dans tous ses états.

Il se mit à rire doucement en se souvenant de la tête de ce pauvre Wufei, la veille, lorsque Duo l'avait obligé à goûter toutes sortes de chocolat pour choisir celui qui irait parfaitement pour un des nombreux gâteaux que Duo projetait de faire pour le réveillon.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute tout de même si comme par hasard tous les autres pilotes avait disparus…

En parlant de pilotes, il fallait qu'il pense à remercier Quatre pour ses cours de cuisine.

Duo avait supplié le petit Arabe de préparer lui-même le repas du 24 en jurant de ne pas faire brûler la cuisine comme la dernière fois. Il avait voulut faire chauffer ses tartines de Nutella au micro-onde: Duo avait mis la minuterie sur dix minutes au lieu d'une et mit les morceaux de pain dans une assiette en fer.

Quatre en apercevant le petit four littéralement explosé avait hurlé après le Shinigami, qui avait oublié son plat, trop occupé par un jeu que lui avait envoyé Hilde, combien ses préparations farfelues et conneries l'exaspéraient.

Duo s'était stratégiquement replié derrière un Trowa impassible, ce qui avait eu pour effet de calmer le petit Quatre comme par magie.

Mais le blond avait fait jurer à l'Américain de ne plus jamais s'approcher à moins de trois mètres de la cuisine s'il était seul.

Mais malgré les supplications à genoux de Duo, Quatre n'avait pas plié à la demande et moins encore quand il avait aperçut les regard désespérés que lui lançaient Wufei, Trowa et Heero, même si les deux derniers étaient aussi expressif qu'une porte de prison.

_Quatre!! Chouina le natté, tu sais combien cette fête est importante pour moi… je t'en pris, laisse-moi vous préparer un repas!! Je vous promets que ce sera délicieux!

_Duo… s'il te plait… tu sais bien ce qu'il arrive quand tu touches un plat…

_Je te jure que je ferai attention!! Et puis tiens!! Tu m'aider?! Nan??

Et c'est ainsi que Duo expérimenta les joies de la cuisine…

Bien entendu, Quatre regretta amèrement d'avoir donné son accord, et ce dès les premières minutes, lorsque Duo fut soudain pris d'une envie de foutre de la farine partout, et plus précisément, sur la tête d'un certain petit Arabe au cheveux couleurs des blés.

Quatre lui avait avoué que la seule satisfaction qu'il avait pu en tirer fut un léger sourire de la part de Trowa, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de l'emphate, même si c'était à ses dépends.

Duo sortit de la douche, une serviette ceignant ses fines hanches.

Heero remua doucement dans son lit.

L'Américain savait bien que le pilote Japonais ne dormait pas complètement, lui qui était toujours à l'affût de petites réactions "made in Heero", jamais il ne l'avait vu dans une phase profonde de sommeil.

03:18.

Shit…

Il allait être frais dans quelques heures, c'est peu dire…

*****

Duo grimpa sur la grande échelle trônant au milieu du salon de leur dernière planque, il déposa quelques petits anges sur les longues branches du conifère géant qu'il avait trouvé peu de temps avant et qu'il avait traîné dans le froid, seul, trempé, jusqu'à la petite maison qu'il occupait avec ses amis.

Il tira le dernier élément qu'il voulait placer sur le sapin, du grand carton qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Une belle étoile pailletée et d'un bleu très pâle.

Il avait demandé au fleuriste chez qui il avait trouvé son arbre de lui couper un peu la plus haute branche, mais elle semblait encore trop haute.

_T'as besoin d'aide?

Qui avait bien pu prononcer seulement quatre mots d'une voix chaude et sexy faisant vibrer les tempes d'un Shinigami en manque de câlins, avec tant de froideur?

_Ah Hee-chan!! Heu oui…

Heero s'approcha de l'échelle, attendant que Duo descende pour pouvoir aller accrocher sa foutue étoile.

Mais le regard attristé du châtain ne lui échappa pas et il murmura doucement.

_Tu veux absolument la mettre?

Duo hocha vigoureusement de la tête et au brun dédia son plus beau sourire qui montait à l'échelle tentant tant bien que mal de se faire une place près de lui.

Puis, à la grande surprise du pilote de Deathscythe, Heero le prit dans ses bras avec une facilité déconcertante et le hissa vers la cime du sapin.

_Hee-chan, c'est pas dangereux?

_Pas tant que tu ne gigotes pas.

Duo le pris aux mots et resta le plus immobile possible, avant de déposer et fixer son étoile.

Heero le fit revenir lentement et le garda serré contre lui un moment quand il fut revenu sur l'échelle.

_Merci Hee-chan! Fit l'Américain avec un grand sourire.

_Hn.

Heero voulut descendre précipitamment, tandis que ses joues prenaient une délicieuse couleur pourpre, mais entraîna sans le vouloir celui qui se trouvait près de lui.

_Attention!! Cria-t-il en glissant sa main autour de sa taille en une fraction de seconde.

Ils s'étalèrent par terre avec fracas et Heero gémit de douleur alors que Duo se relevait difficilement, au dessus de lui.

_Shit! Hee-chan!!! Daijobou???

_Hai… grimaça le soldat parfait.

_Mais bien sûr, râla Duo pour le principe avant de se mettre à hurler: LES MECS!!! FEI-FEI!! QUATRE!! TRO!!!! VENEZ M'AIDER!!!!

Une tête aux cheveux noirs attachés en une queue serrée passa l'encadrement de la porte.

_C'est Wufei.

_C'est pas le moment Fei-chan!! J'ai cassé Heechan!!!! Oooouuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!!!!

Wufei s'approcha rapidement du Japonais étendu au sol, se tenant l'avant bras.

_Que s'est-il passé?

_Je… j'ai faillit tomber de l'échelle, et Hee-chan m'a rattrapé!!! J'ai pas fait exprès!!! Je le jure!! Où est Trowa??? Il faut qu'il vienne le soigner!!!

_Maxwell, calme-toi, je t'en pris… je vais le soigner, Barton et Winner sont allés faire des courses, ils ne seront pas là avant quelques heures…

_Mais nan!!! Je veux pas que ce soit toi!!! Tu vas l'abîmer!!!

Duo n'eut pas le temps de parer, qu'un Chinois lui balançait une tape derrière le crâne en râlant.

_Maxwell… dégage.

_Noooon… s'il te plait, Wuwufifi…

_Wufei! Répondit l'intéressé en renvoyant sa main contre la nuque du natté, pour le principe.

_Oui! D'accord, mais laisse-moi rester, s'il te plait!

_Tu te tiens tranquille, à un mètre de Yuy! Et je ne veux pas t'entendre c'est compris?

L'héritier Chang disparut pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles Duo en profita pour se rapprocher d'Heero.

_Tu as mal?

_Non. Fit-il avec une petite grimace.

_Je suis désolé Hee… Heero.

_Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes? Ce n'est sûrement qu'une foulure.

_Oui, mais… enfin, je…

_Bouge de là Maxwell. 

Wufei était revenu et avait parlé d'une voix calme et intransigeante, il s'accroupit par terre, jetant un regard à Duo, assis, un mètre plus loin, au millimètre près.

Il prit ensuite le bras d'Heero qui observait impassible. Il fit bouger lentement le poignet suivant les impressions du soldat parfait, et s'arrêtant à chaque "C'est douloureux" que son patient lâchait froidement.

_Je pense que tu as raison, ce ne doit être qu'une foulure du poignet… je vais appeler Sally, elle a tout de même l'air grave. Yuy, est-ce que tu as très mal ou tu peux supporter?

_Ça pourrait aller mieux…

Le Japonais ne prêta pas attention aux regards stupéfaits que lui balançaient les deux autres, se demandant encore comment Duo, si léger avait pu lui faire une foulure aussi douloureuse.

_Ok, murmura Wufei, Duo, je vais te demander de te taire…

_Mais j'ai rien dit!!!!

_… jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé, tu pourras hurler ensuite.

Le jeune Chinois allongea doucement Heero sur le dos et plaça ses mains autour de sa nuque après avoir déposé le bras blessé du Japonais sur son ventre.

_Yuy, tu vas commencer à respirer lentement.

Heero, en parfait petit soldat l'écouta et entama un mouvement respiratoire lent et calme, détendant imperceptiblement tous les muscles de son corps, tandis que Wufei massait son cou lentement, appuyant à certains endroits, sans jamais lui faire mal.

Duo bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur, se demandant sur lequel des deux il devrait jeter ses couteaux.

Sur Fei qui tripotait allégrement Son Hee-chan?

Ou sur le Hee-chan en question qui était censé être un glaçon parfait mais qui ne s'empêchait pas de soupirer tranquillement sous les caresses du Chinois?

Ensuite Wufei tira à lui une petite pochette et tissu molletonné et en sortit une aiguille en acier longue et souple.

Duo se fit violence pour ne pas hurler quand le pilote n°5 planta l'aiguille dans le cou de son phantasme vivant. Il observa tous les mouvements du pseudo médecin, et compta les aiguilles qu'il venait de planter dans la peau d'un pilote tellement expérimenté qu'il n'avait pas bronché: deux dans le cou, une dans l'avant bras et une près du poignet.

Wufei rangea sa trousse et dit d'un ton presque froid qu'il allait prévenir Sally.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait??!!! Il est tout piqué!!! Et pis ça se trouve ça lui fait hyper mal!!! Méchant!!

_Maxwell… commença à s'énerver le pilote n°5.

_Duo calme toi… murmura Heero.

_Heechan!!!!! T'es vivant?!!!!! Ouf! Fit le natté en s'asseyant précipitamment près de lui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?!! T'as pas mal au cou?? Et ton bras???

_Duo… tu me saoul… Je crois que Wufei a utilisé un mélange de Shiatsu et d'acuponcture, c'est ça? Fit-il à l'attention de ce dernier.

_Oui. C'est ça. Tu connaissais Yuy?

_J'en ai entendu parlé, ce sont des méthodes de la médecine traditionnelle chinoise datant d'avant les colonies… J m'avait fait un topo sur toutes les sortes de médecines.

Duo leur jeta un regard ingénu, fixa de ses yeux mauves Heero qui, même étendu au sol, parlait sans que cela ne le gêne.

Mais c'était peut être ça le plus bizarre… Heero parlait… sans entraves… et plus encore, de son passé, alors qu'il ne le faisait même pas avec Duo lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

_… Excusez-moi de ne pas être un ordinateur vivant et de ne pas avoir de données sur la chose, mais… c'est quoi au juste?

Wufei lui fit un micro sourire indulgent et reprit la parole:

_Le corps n'est pas composé uniquement de chair et de sang, il est aussi baigné d'énergie. Celle-ci s'écoule et se répartit au sein de notre organisme par des canaux spéciaux, les méridiens d'énergie. Sur ceux-ci,  se trouvent des petits robinets, les points, que l'on peut ouvrir ou fermer en fonction de  l'état  énergétique de la personne, à savoir si le corps est en surtension énergétique ou bien en sous tension, ainsi, si on contrôle ces robinets, on peut régler un certain nombre de problèmes de santé. @[.1] 

_Oh… et c'est à ça que servent tes aiguilles?

_Oui. Le shiatsu est une technique de massage manuel dont le traitement se déroule n'importe où, et consiste à appliquer des pressions légères sur les méridiens par des mouvements réguliers du pouce, de la main, du coude et du genou.

_Ah!… ça à l'air bien!! je pourrai essayer?

_Heu…

_Non.

La voix froide d'Heero résonna dans la pièce pourtant occupée par le grand sapin.

_Heechan?…

_Bon, je vais appeler Sally.

Duo hocha la tête et reporta ses yeux sur Heero, inquiet.

_Heechan… fit-il quand le Chinois fut sortit, est-ce que tu as mal?

_Non, plus maintenant.

_Dis… pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir des massages Shiatsu?

_Tu n'es pas malade.

_Mais! Peut-être ai-je juste besoin de me détendre!! T'es gonflant à la fin!!!

_Si ça te plait de te faire tripoter par Justice-man…

_Et toi, si ça te plait tant de jouer au gars mi-homme, mi-glaçon, t'es prié de m'oublier!!

_Heu… Sally arrive.

Sa fureur quelque peu passé, Duo se le va et sortit sur la pièce après un vague: "Ok, merci Fei…", avant de claquer la porte.

***

Assis sur son lit, Duo vérifiait une dernière fois les cadeaux qu'il avait achetés pour ses amis.

Une édition originale du Coran pour Quatre, il avait pensé lui acheter un jeu "action ou vérité" pour l'obliger à se montrer plus entreprenant avec Trowa, mais en imaginant les répercutions que cela pourrait avoir sur lui, il laissa tomber l'idée.

Une rose des sables pour Trowa, peut-être lui permettrait-elle d'ouvrir les yeux sur un pauvre petit Arabe blond se mourant d'amour pour lui.

Une anthologie des plus grandes légendes de Chine pour Wufei.

Et enfin, un nouveau logiciel de compression pour laptop, pour Heero… il s'était même assuré que le pilote 01 ne l'avait pas avant de l'acheter.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de l'objet de 'possession', Duo avait croisé Sally avant qu'elle ne parte. Et la femme médecin lui avait dit, pour son plus grand plaisir, qu'Heero ne pourrait pas utiliser son ordinateur de malheur pendant au moins dix jours.

Il lança à la machine un regard sadique avant de se lever de son lit pour s'en approcher.

_Pendant dix jours mon petit laptop… dix jours tu ne me le prendras pas… et durant ces dix jours, je trouverai le moyen de me le garder!!!! Mouahahahahahahaha!!!!

_Duo… tu veux bien arrêter tes monologues psychédéliques un instant? J'aimerai prendre ma douche et me coucher dans le calme.

Le dit psychopathe se retourna lentement, pas plus gêné par la présence dans son dos.

_Mouais.

Surpris, Heero releva un sourcil avant de laisser passer Duo jusqu'à son lit.

Il se retourna et fixa son dos un instant alors que le natté rangeait rapidement les affaires dispersées sur ses couvertures.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment? On dirait une femme enceinte…

_Heero, tu peux redevenir normal s'il te plait? Ça me fait peur quand tu parles trop…

_Et toi, c'est te voir faire la gueule qui me fait peur…

Duo se retourna brusquement.

_Ce sont les massages de Fei qui te rendent aussi bavard ou quoi? Et puis… c'est nouveau ça! T'as peur de quelque chose maintenant?!

_Duo… je ne sais pas si c'est le Shiatsu, comme tu dis, ou bien toute cette effervescence qu'entraîne Noël, mais, je m'aperçois que vous comptez tous beaucoup pour moi… je n'ai jamais eu de notion d'amitié jusqu'à aujourd'hui… et c'est grâce à t… vous si je peux penser à ce genre de chose sans en avoir honte…

_Ah… Heero… je voulais te dire…

_Tu sais… je crois vraiment que tu es mon… mon meilleur ami.

Sous le choc, Duo en tomba de son lit.

Noël commençait bien…

Heero se précipita vers un Shinigami aussi blanc qu'un linge et l'aida à se relever en lui tenant la main.

_Ça va?

_Ouais, ouais, ça va Hee-chan…

Le Japonais vint s'asseoir près du natté et posa sa paume sur son front.

_Tu es sûr??

_Oui, oui, je t'assure… c'est… ce que tu viens de dire… ça me touche beaucoup… merci Hee-chan…

_Oh…

Heero piqua un fard et se releva brusquement.

_Bon! Je vais aller prendre ma douche! Tu n'as qu'à te coucher, tu sembles un peu fatigué…

_Ouais, bonne idée.

Duo regarda partir sa petite paire fesses préférées, avant de se lever et de sortir de sa chambre.

Dans la salle de bain, pendant quelques minutes, Heero essaya de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

Lui… le soldat parfait… ne comprenait pas comment un simple petit mensonge pouvait lui faire autant d'effet…

Lui qui devait être avant tout, maître de ses sentiments… comment son cœur pouvait-il battre aussi vite pour quelqu'un? Qui plus est… pour son coéquipier?

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond en plâtre blanc de la pièce d'eau et soupira doucement… 

Bizarrement, pas une minute la question de savoir si le fait que Duo soit un homme pouvait gêner, ne lui passa par la tête… peut être parce que de toutes les règles qu'on lui avait imposées, jamais l'amour entre homme n'avait été abordé…

Enfin… la question ne devrait même pas se poser, puisque Duo le considérait comme un ami et rien de plus…

*****

_C'est bon Duo… tu as déjà vérifié tes plats trois fois…

_Oui, mais je veux que tout soit par-fait!

Quatre, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte fit un petit sourire indulgent et vint s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, pour mieux fixer Duo dans ses vérifications de préparatifs.

Voir son ami si soucieux et sérieux le faisait rire.

_Alors… toi et Tro-man, ça se passe?

_Heu… à peu près aussi vite que toi et Heero…

_Ah! Ne dis pas ça!… Tu pourrais le regretter.

_Et pourquoi donc?

_Hee-chan vient de me dire combien je comptais pour lui… en tant qu'ami.

Duo laissa ses mains suspendues au-dessus d'un grand plat qu'il venait de commencer à recouvrir de cellophane.

_Je ne sais pas, reprit-il, ce qui m'a fait le plus mal… le fait que je ne sois que ça pour lui, ou le fait qu'il ne remarque même pas le mal que ça m'a fait de l'entendre…

_Je suis vraiment désolé Duo…

_Arf! Faut pas!! C'est pas de ta faute si Hee-chan est aveugle.

Quatre lui fit un petit sourire triste.

_Et puis, qui sait Duo… demain, on fête le plus grand miracle sur terre dans ta religion! Il faut avoir un peu plus la foi! On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer!

_Heu… je t'en pris Qua-Chan… ne me parle pas de ça… s'il y a une chose dont je n'ai pas besoin pour l'instant, c'est d'un espoir qui se retrouvera nul dans moins de vingt-quatre heures… vraiment.

_Ok, ok… enfin, pour ce que j'en dis… Bon!! Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher! C'est pas à une heure du mat' qu'on prépare un dîner!! À ce propos… je voulais te dire…

_Oui? Fit l'Américain en rangeant le dernier récipient dans le réfrigérateur.

_Je suis vraiment fier du travail que tu as accomplit! Ton dîner est magnifique!

_Attends d'y avoir goûté pour me le dire…

_Même! Je veux dire, que te voir faire d'aussi grand progrès si rapidement, c'était presque inespéré! Et… j'ai vraiment aimé faire ça avec toi!

_Merci…

Duo déposa une tasse fumante devant Quatre qui la regarda d'un air dubitatif.

_Que…??

_D'habitude c'est toi qui fais le thé… je me suis dit que ce soir ce serai à ton tour de recevoir une tisane!

_Ouah!! C'est gentil!! Merci beaucoup!

Le petit Arabe porta ses lèvres au liquide et fixa Duo.

_Elle est délicieuse! ^^ c'est quoi?

_Heu… quelques herbes aromatiques… fit Duo, évasif.

_Comme?

Curieux, Quatre voulait absolument savoir la composition, au moins pour la refaire, vu la rapidité à laquelle il avait avalé la tasse entière.

_Heu… extrait d'opium…

_KOA????

_Mais juste un peu!!! Je te jure!!!!!

_………… Quoi d'autre?

_Du jasmin…

_Et…

_Deux tonnes et demi de sucre…

_C'est tout?

_Oui.

_Vraiment??!! T'as réussit à donner ce goût magnifique avec si peu d'ingrédients??

_C'est pas la quantité qui compte… -enfin, sauf pour le sucre…

_Tu me donneras la recette?

_Oui, si tu veux…

_Bon! Je vais me coucher! 

_Ok, bonne nuit…

Quatre se leva et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier.

Il monta les escalier lentement…

La tête lui tournait… peut-être n'aurait-il pas du boire la mixture de Duo aussi vite?

Il atteignit tant bien que mal la porte de sa chambre pour s'y coller comme de la glue.

***

Trowa attendait.

Patiemment, mais il attendait depuis bientôt deux heures…

Qui?

Vous en avez des questions débiles!! Quachou bien sûr!!! @1[.2] 

Il n'avait rien contre Duo.

Rien du tout.

Mais pourquoi diable ce baka d'Américain, pour reprendre les mots de quelqu'un, avait-il besoin d'accaparer Quatre tous les jours?!

Ils n'avaient presque plus le temps de faire de la musique tous les deux!

Bon! Si jamais Quatre n'était pas rentré avant son couché, Trowa se promit d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui le lendemain.

Au moins pour mettre les choses au clair!

~BOM~

Trowa leva le nez de son livre et fixa la porte.

Plus rien.

Il tenta de retrouver sa ligne pour s'apercevoir qu'il tenait son livre à l'envers.

Il irait loin comme ça…

Il entendit soudain, comme un glissement de tissu le long de la porte.

Il se leva en silence et posa la main sur la poignée.

Puis, d'un coup brusque il ouvrit la chambre pour se prendre un Quatre, la tête dans le brouillard, dans les pieds.

_Quatre??!

_Mmmmh… Tro-chou?…

_…

…

@2[.3] 

_Tu te sens bien??

_Vivi, fit le blond avec un sourire idiot.

_…

_Je crois juste que Duo a un peu trop forcé sur la dose d'opium…

_… … … Pardon??!! Faillit hurler le Français dans sa langue natale.

_Tu veux goûter sa tisane?? Elle est délicieuse!!! Si tu veux, il va me passer la recette, je pourrai t'en faire… elle est vraiment très bonne! Mais faut pas la boire trop vite… sinon, ça fait *fiooouuu*, *fiooouuu* les petits zozios…

_Je vais le tuer.

Trowa prit son Arabe dans ses bras avec une infinie douceur et le déposa sur son propre lit.

Il allait repartir quand sa manche s'accrocha à quelque chose.

À un Quatre plus précisément.

_Tro-chou… Reste avec moi toplé…

Le petit blond fit une moue adorable et le jeune homme à la mèche ne put résister, et s'installa près de lui.

Quatre attrapa rapidement le col de chemise du pilote n°3 et lui murmura doucement, d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

_Tu restes avec moi, hein?… je veux pas que tu partes…

_Non… d'accord… je reste…

Il se faisait toujours avoir trop facilement… c'est comme avec les lionceaux… quand ils lui faisaient des yeux de chibis en manque de câlins, jamais Trowa n'avait trouvé une parade pour échapper à leurs moments de tendresse…

Et, de toute façon… il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Tout comme à cet instant il ne le pouvait pas…

Quatre, toujours accroché, mais à son cou directement, puisqu'il venait de l'entourer de ses bras, ronronnait doucement dans sa nuque, se bouinant un peu plus intiment contre le corps chaud près de lui.

Trowa fit se balader ses doigts, dans les fines mèches de son ami avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

Puis il descendit doucement, pour retrouver ses paupières et les caresser de ses lèvres.

Et enfin… sa bouche… charnue… appétissante… ne demandant qu'à être dévorée.

Mais Trowa n'eut pas le temps de se perdre plus longtemps dans sa contemplation.

Il sentit soudain quelque chose de chaud contre son visage, au creux de ses lèvres plus précisément… celles de Quatre… ce dernier les fit remonter doucement, pour qu'elles se retrouvent à un cheveu de celles de Trowa.

Deux mots soufflés.

Deux mots inspirés.

_Embrasse-moi.

*****

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais à attendre dans le couloir?

_Hm?… ah… Hee-chan…

_Tu ne devais pas être couché depuis deux bonnes heures??

_Quoi?! J'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux de ma vie?! Non??

Heero fixa gravement l'originaire de L2.

Le bras en écharpe, il n'avait visiblement pas réussit à mettre son haut de pyjama puisque qu'il se présentait torse-nu au Shinigami.

_Si ça peut compromettre des missions, non.

Mais pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de sortir une bêtise aussi grosse que lui?!

_Je vois… apparemment, malgré tes beaux discours, tu restes le même… omnubilé par tes missions, ton Gundam et ton laptop… 

_Pardon?

_Rien, rien, laisse tomber… je vais dormir… t'as besoin d'aide pour t'habiller… c'est pour ça que tu m'attendais?

_Non.

Voilà… lui… le joker toujours souriant mais blessé…

Pourquoi lorsque c'était lui, il devait toujours en faire trop?

Trop de mimiques.

Trop de passes-passes.

Trop de méchancetés.

****

_Joyeux Noël!!!

Duo, attifé d'un costume de père-noël beaucoup, trop court pour les bonnes mœurs, et d'un petit bonnet rouge à fourrure et pompon blanc, sautait comme un cabri autour du sapin.

_Maxwell… calme-toi.

_Oui Wuffi!!!!!

Le Chinois s'effondra dans un des fauteuil du salon et regarda ses amis s'affairer.

_Tiens… Barton est bien 'proche' de Winner aujourd'hui… bizarre._

Un Shinigami s'approcha de Quatre pour lui glisser un "Ça va bien?" qui provoqua chez le blond un fard monstrueux, troublé par le ton plein de sous-entendu, laissant échapper un petit cri avant de se jeter dans les bras de son amant.

_Heu… Quatre…

Le petit blond vira cerise avant de s'asseoir gentiment dans le canapé, suivit de près par Trowa.

Le châtain à la mèche prit Quatre par les épaules et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

_Heu… rien… c'est juste que… enfin…

Trowa déposa ses lèvres sur celles du petit Arabe.

_D'accord… je comprends…

_C'qu'ils sont mignons… gagâtisa un natté en serrant fort dans ses bras un Chinois rendu violet par le manque d'oxygène.

_Lâch… argh…

_Duo… tu veux bien foutre la paix à Wufei?… De toute manière, il est déjà pris.

Duo regarda Heero, incrédule sans pour autant desserrer sa prise.

_Nan?! Tu déconnes??

Il s'installa sur les genoux du pilote Shenlong et le regarda dans les yeux.

_Wuffi?! Tu m'as caché ta relation avec Sally?!! C'est méchant!!

_Ça va pas non?!! Moi! Avec une onna?! T'es dingue???

_Nooon!! Avec qui alors?!

_Ça te regarde pas!

Vexé, l'Américain se releva en pestant tout ce qu'il savait sur l'amitié et le peu de confiance qu'on lui accordait dans cette maison.

_Arrête de chouiner Maxwell… si ça marche toujours, je t'en parlerai après la guerre.

Duo retourna sur les genoux de son ami et lui colla un bisou baveux sur la joue.

_Vrai?! Tu jures??!!

_Je cours, je combats l'injustice, mais je ne mens jamais.

_Aha… très drôle…

Heero, fulminant, observait la scène entre ses "amis".

Visiblement, que Wufei soit déjà pris ne gênait pas du tout Duo.

Et ça le mettait autant hors de lui que la passivité dont il avait fait preuve face aux pics que le Japonais lui avait envoyé la veille.

Lui qui s'était pourtant fait une raison… il faisait peine à voir dans son rôle d'amant jaloux… il en était même risible.

Hors de lui et n'y tenant plus, Heero attrapa un pilote n°2, étonné, par la peau du cou et le traîna dans la cuisine, ne prêtant pas attention au "Si vous pouviez vous bouger les fesses, sauter le pas et nous foutre enfin la paix" d'un Wufei plus que soulagé de voir disparaître le Shinigami suceur de vitalité.

***

_Ça va Hee-chan? T'es tout pâle…

_Duo…

Assis sur la table, l'Américain semblait peu soucieux de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il avait déposé ses plats sur la table quelques minutes plus tôt. Fier de ses miracles culinaires…

Et depuis, il tournait dans toute la maison en attendant de distribuer ses cadeaux après le repas.

_Aller! Fais vite Hee-chan!! Comme ça on va manger!

_Tu me fatigues Duo.

_Hein?…

_Je m'étais promis de ne pas t'en parler mais… te voir avec Wufei est un peu trop pesant pour moi…

_…?

_Tiens?… Tu parles plus?

_Heu… ça m'intéresse de connaître tes problèmes, alors si je peux y remédier, je préfère me concentrer et savoir ce qu'il se passe!

_Hn.

_Alors?

Heero s'approcha des jambes du châtain et attrapa sa tresse.

Le cœur du pilote n°2 manqua un battement tandis qu'il relevait les yeux vers le brun si important pour lui.

_Je suis gay.

_…

_J'espère que ça ne te dégoûte pas… fit Heero en tremblant et lâchant la longue natte.

_Heu… non, non… pas du tout.

_Bon… et… quelqu'un m'intéresse.

_Ah? C'est bien!! Et qui est-ce? Demanda Duo en cachant difficilement sa peur.

_Tu le connais c'est…

_Ah?! Heu! C'est bien tout ça! Mais il faut qu'on aille manger sinon, mon beau dîner sera froid!!!

Duo sauta avec souplesse de la table et sortit en vitesse de la pièce.

**

_Wufei!_

Ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Wufei…

Sa réaction quand il s'en approchait trop…

De la jalousie…

Duo serra un peu plus son costume en velours, juste au niveau du cœur.

Et ce vide au creux de son estomac…

Comment un simple aveu pouvait le rendre aussi triste?

Il s'approcha de ses amis.

Quatre et Trowa, dans les bras l'un de l'autre se regardait tendrement.

_Au moins, ils sont heureux._

Son regard tomba inévitablement sur le Chinois qui lisait un livre.

S'il avait su, jamais il ne lui aurait fait de cadeau.

Les caresses d'Heero devaient être bien suffisantes!

_Tu ressembles trop peu à Yuy pour me lancer ce genre de regard, Maxwell.

Duo "tilta" à la remarque de Wufei et s'aperçut que depuis un moment, il le regardait de façon plus qu'hostile.

Après tout… il n'y était pour rien s'il avait mieux réussit à séduire Heero…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Demanda le Chinois.

_Rien du tout. On mange?

*****

Devant le sapin…

Duo leva les yeux pour fixer l'étoile qu'il avait installée avec Heero.

Elle était vraiment jolie.

Le repas s'était très bien déroulé, tous l'avaient apprécié.

Le complimentant sur ses soufflés aux champignons et sa dinde à la sauce épicée.

Les petits gâteux au chocolat et à la mousse de fruits qu'il avait préparé avait même eu du succès auprès de leur goûteur attitré!

Duo s'était presque mutilé en échangeant volontairement sa place avec celle de Wufei pour le laisser à côté d'Heero.

Mais le Japonais, bizarrement, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de tout le dîner, ne jetant aucun regard à celui qu'il était censé aimer.

Trowa venait d'ouvrir son cadeau.

Un sourire éclaira son visage de manière tout à fait sublime.

Apparemment il aimait sa rose.

Quatre lui sauta au cou en le remerciant et lui disant combien il avait recherché cette édition.

Wufei lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant, lui aussi touché par le cadeau.

Et Heero.

Duo lui jeta un regard discret, sans prêter plus d'attention à ses propres cadeaux et ceux que les autres ouvraient.

Le Japonais leva vivement la tête et accrocha ses yeux de glace à ceux du Shinigami.

_Merci, murmura-t-il silencieusement.

Duo tourna la tête et compta ses cadeaux.

Trois.

Il lu les petites cartes et s'aperçu que seul celui d'Heero manquait.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir.

Comptait-il si peu pour lui qu'il l'ait oublié?

Deux mains sur ses épaules le firent sursauter.

_Duo…

_Quoi? dit-il en essuyant rapidement ses yeux.

_Tu veux bien monter dans notre chambre?

_Hu, hu…

Le châtain rassembla ses cadeaux et souhaita bonne nuit et joyeux noël à ses amis avant de disparaître par le couloir.

****

_Encore merci pour ton cadeau.

_Et merci pour le tien.

Heero le regarda bizarrement avant de demander:

_Comment tu peux me dire merci quand tu n'as encore rien reçu?

_"Encore"?

_Tiens.

Duo prit dans ses mains la petite boite que lui tendait son ami et l'ouvrit en tremblant.

Un bracelet maillé en argent.

_Regarde les mailles.

Duo approcha l'objet et sourit de surprise.

_Des faux.

_Hn, acquiesça le brun.

_Merci beaucoup.

Heero s'assit près de lui et fit glisser ses doigts sur le visage de Duo, ramassant quelques larmes au passage. 

_Pourquoi tu pleures?

_Pour rien… j'ai juste crû que tu ne voulais rien m'offrir, que tu m'avais oublié…

_Jamais…

_Merci.

_De rien Duo-kun.

L'appelé releva la tête.

_Qu… tu veux pas redescendre et tenir compagnie à Fei?

_Heu… non… pourquoi?

_Bah… c'est avec lui que tu veux être, non?

_Duo…tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, mais… celui qui m'intéresse, c'est toi… c'est toi baka…

_Ah bon? Fit-il après un moment de silence.

_Je m'attendais à autre chose comme réponse, mais oui. Sourit le Japonais.

****

Duo se réveilla doucement.

Il était au chaud et se sentait étrangement bien. 

Comme entouré de bras protecteurs.

Il releva la tête et caressa avec tendresse la joue qui se présentait à lui.

Deux mers cobalt le fixèrent avec douceur.

_Bonjour, murmura Duo.

_Joyeux Noël…

Heero baissa doucement la tête pour attraper les lèvres douces et y faire passer sa langue.

_Merci Hee-chan…

_Merci… papa noël…

Duo émit un petit rire avant de se coller plus encore contre son amant.

~Owari~

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [.1] Les données sur le shiatsu et l'acuponcture ont été trouvées sur le net… donc, pas de moi! ^_^v

[.2]et le premier qui me crit "quel manque d'imagination!!" je le tape! è_é… il est 2h27 et c'est officiel… cette fic n'a toujours pas de scénar'…

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[.3] ct le moment de solitude d'un pauvre multimillionnaire tentant une jolie déclaration amoureuse…


End file.
